Suddenly I See
by svgurl410
Summary: oneshot Oliver is living in denial about his attraction to Clark. On an evening out in the town, he is shocked to see Clark Kent out with another man. Only then does he realize how deep his feelings really go for the brunette. But is it too late?


Written for tmelange's birthday. Enjoy!

**Story**: Suddenly I See  
**Pairing/Characters**: Clark/Oliver, Clark/other  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: don't own anything  
**Warning**: slash  
**Spoilers**: none  
**Summary**: Oliver is living in denial about his attraction to Clark. On an evening out in the town, he is shocked to see Clark Kent . . . out with another man, looking quite cozy indeed. Only then does he realize how deep his feelings really go for the brunette. But is it too late to win him over?

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye for now," Oliver told the other three members of his team. They had finished taking down Lex's labs and everyone was getting a well-deserved vacation.

"Aww, Robin Hood, don't cry, I'm sure we'll see each other soon," Bart joked. "I know your life is meaningless without me . . . but it's only temporary. I promise."

Oliver rolled his eyes, as Victor and AC burst into laughter, but inside, he knew that he would miss Bart.

In fact, he was going to miss all three of them. It had been nice working with them and he genuinely liked them. They were good people and Oliver was glad that he had the pleasure of meeting them.

"Where are you off to?" Victor asked him.

"I actually have some work in Metropolis," Oliver confessed. "So I will be heading back there."

"You work too hard," AC commented.

"Just because the Green Arrow doesn't have as many duties doesn't mean that Oliver Queen's work stops," Oliver teased.

"Well say hi to my amigo for me," Bart told him.

"Clark?"

"Yeah, you are going to go see him, aren't you?" Bart questioned.

Truth be told, he hadn't really thought of it. It had been more than a year since he left Metropolis with the team and besides calling to inform him on any leads he had on strange occurrences happening near Smallville, the two of them hadn't really been in contact with each other. He supposed it would be polite to inform Clark he was back in town though.

Before he could answer, Bart added, "Besides, the rumor mill says our favorite Boyscout is finally single again."

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Why would I care if Clark was single?"

Bart, Victor and AC exchanged glances but remained silent.

"Come on," Oliver said, "You can't make a comment like that and just not explain . . ."

"Ollie," AC said carefully, "We've all seen how you looked at Clark the last time we were in Metropolis . . . it's pretty obvious."

"What's pretty obvious?" Oliver demanded.

"That you . . . like him," Victor chipped in.

"Of course I like him," Oliver said, baffled. "He's a good guy . . . I do consider him a friend."

"Dude," Bart said, "We're not talking platonic feelings here, Robin Hood . . . we're saying you _like_him. Not in a buddy-buddy way."

Oliver's face drained of color as he stared at them incredulously. "You think," Oliver said, "You think I have _feelings_for Clark? Where the hell would you get an idea like that?"

"You seemed like you really wanted him to come with us," Victor said pointedly.

"Well, duh," Oliver retorted, "He's stronger than all of us combined . . . I thought he's be useful to the team. If I recall, it was one of the three of you who suggested it first. I was just backing you up."

"But," Victor countered, "You also were more disappointed when he said no."

"I was not," Oliver argued.

"You were kind of silent the entire trip to Corto Maltese," AC said._What is with everyone ganging up on me? _

"I don't know if you remember," Oliver countered, "But my girlfriend and I had just broken up. _That_was why I was upset . . . not because Clark wasn't coming with us."

"Then why do you are you in a better mood every time you call him or every time he calls you?" Victor challenged.

"I'm not," Oliver protested. "This whole idea is just ridiculous . . . I have nothing but platonic feelings for Clark Kent."

"Do you really?" Bart asked slyly, "You haven't noticed how good-looking he is?"

"Of course not," Oliver scoffed.

"And you haven't once thought that he has the most beautiful blue eyes?" AC teased.

"Green," Oliver said automatically, without even thinking.

The group was now amused. "Excuse me?"

"He has green eyes," Oliver corrected and then, his eyes widened as he realized what he was saying.

"So he does," AC agreed, shooting him a grin and Oliver scowled. "But how close have you been watching him to see that?"

"Don't be stupid," Oliver commanded, "It's pretty obvious. I don't have to be lusting over him to figure out the color of his eyes."

"You mean you aren't lusting after him?" Bart piped in.

"No," Oliver snapped, his frustration getting the best of him. "I don't have interest in Clark . . . I don't think he's attractive."_And I've never once thought about how he has the most sensuous mouth ever and the longest eyelashes known to mankind. I certainly have not wondered what is beneath those modest clothes. _

He almost groaned aloud at the traitorous thoughts. But that would set off suspicion. He did not like Clark . . . Clark was just a friend. That was _it_.

"You are in serious denial," Bart noted.

"And you're all crazy," Oliver shot back. "Look, let's just drop this, okay? Clark is a friend . . . I don't _want_anything more. Now let's part on pleasant terms, that don't me attempting to kill all three of you. Because I'm certain eventually I may come to regret it."

"You can't catch me," Bart said immediately. Oliver glared at him and he instantly shut up.

"All right," AC said reluctantly. "We just hope that your stubbornness doesn't come back to haunt you later."

"It won't," Oliver responded. His teammates looked skeptical but they dropped the subject, much to Oliver's relief.

It wasn't long before they were gone and he was alone, in his Star City home.

Which suddenly seemed so much bigger. He was leaving for Metropolis that evening but that was still a couple of hours away. Since there wasn't really anything for him to pack, as he already had everything he needed in his penthouse, he just busied himself with work until he had to take off.

Oliver had to keep himself busy because if he had a free moment, his team's words would come back to haunt him. _It's silly . . . they're all delusional . . . they do not know what they're talking about. _

Then why was it he couldn't get their words out of his mind?

Somehow, he managed to push aside his thoughts and just focus on getting some last minute work done before he had to take off.

The hours passed quickly and before he knew it, he was on a flight back to Kansas.

By the time he had reached his penthouse, it was late and not at all appropriate to contact anyone. Not that he had anyone to talk to even if he had arrived earlier. Certainly not Clark. Sure, he was going to call Clark but just to let him know that he was back in town.

That way, if Clark needed him, he would know that Oliver was in Metropolis and not somewhere around the world and not waste time trying to seek him out. It was only polite.

Yes, that was it.

It did not have anything to do with whatever his crazy teammates had been blabbering about. Have feelings for Clark? Impossible. The two of them couldn't be any less compatible if they tried!

Victor, AC and Bart were just messing with his head. And he was letting them get to him . . . he'd just ignore the thoughts and eventually, they would go away.

If he only knew how wrong he was.

At least for that night, he was successful in forgetting and was able to get some sleep.

When morning came, Oliver set about getting settled and was grateful that it was the weekend so he had some time to adjust.

A few times that day, he had to resist picking up the phone and calling Clark. Then his team's words came back to him, causing him to change his mind. No, before he called Clark, he would have to get these silly notions out of his head.

Oliver knew that the perfect way to fix that. Moving quickly, he made plans and that evening, he had a date with a gorgeous supermodel. A one-night stand was exactly what he needed to take his mind off Clark Kent and the babblings of his crazy teammates.

The evening started off pleasant enough. He took his date, Courtney, to a well-known French restaurant. Their conversation was limited but she was gorgeous and from she was acting when he picked her up, he knew where it would lead.

And he had no problems with that. At least, he didn't until midway through the date. Courtney had gone to the restroom to "power her nose", while they were waiting for the main course.

Oliver was relaxing in his booth, and his eyes wandered to the other patrons. And fell on a figure he knew only too well, the same person that he had been working so hard to forget.

Clark Kent was in the restaurant . . . and he wasn't alone. No, he was with a good-looking brunette man and much to Oliver's horror, they looked quite cozy. Their heads were leaned in together and it was clear as day that they weren't just friends. Not to mention Clark looked _good._Gone were the red shirt/blue jacket/jeans combo and in replacement was dark pants, a dark blue pinstripe shirt and a black jacket.

Oliver felt sick inside but couldn't tear his gaze from the sight. The other man said something that had Clark laughing. _Really_laughing. Clark had never laughed with Oliver like that.

"_The last one was a joke, Clark." _

_A flicker of amusement passed through green eyes. "I'm laughing on the inside." _

_Oliver grinned. "__Maybe we'll get lucky one day, and it'll bubble to the surface." _

He almost scowled at the once happy memory. No matter how much he had tried, he had never gotten that kind of reaction out of Clark. It was all seriousness and sometimes, a small smile. But nothing like that.

What did this guy have that he didn't? As he saw the other man take Clark's hand, he almost growled. How dare he touch _his_Clark?

_His Clark? _Where did that come from? _Oh God, I'm jealous. _

And he was . . . every part of him wanted to go and pull Clark away from that man, and let that guy know Clark Kent was taken. He wanted to be the one sitting across from Clark, laughing with Clark, holding Clark's hand . . .

"_All right. We just hope that your stubbornness doesn't come back to haunt you later." _

He had laughed it off then but he wasn't amused anymore. Clark Kent, who he always thought was straight, wasn't straight after all . . . and he was with someone else. Oliver's heart clenched . . . this wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

Clark was not supposed to be with another man . . . not when Oliver wanted him.

And he did want him. The realization hit like a ton of bricks. He wanted Clark Kent . . . _oh god, _he was in _love_with Clark Kent.

Every moment they had spent together, every phone call, every joint rescue flashed before his eyes. He _was_happier when Clark called and he was always pleased whenever he had information to give Clark, not just because he could help the brunette out but because it gave him an excuse to call. To hear Clark's voice over the phone.

He remembered telling the guys that his noticing Clark's eyes hadn't been a big deal but it had . . . it was. How could someone _not_notice Clark's eyes? They were the most beautiful shade of green . . . Oliver was certain that nobody on the planet had eyes like Clark.

They were beautiful, just like the rest of him. Physically, Clark was gorgeous but he had the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. Oliver always assumed he was admiring Clark . . . he always thought he wanted to be like Clark. Never did it cross his mind he could _want_Clark.

_Too little, too late Queen. _Was it? Who was this guy anyway? Was it serious?

Before he could continue his train of thoughts, Clark looked up and met his gaze. The younger man graced him with a smile but Oliver couldn't bring himself to smile back.

Instead, he just turned away, looking straight ahead and taking a sip of his wine, not acknowledging the brunette at all. Fortunately, his date chose to return at that moment.

"Sorry," she gushed. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Since he wouldn't allow himself to look at Clark, he didn't see the younger man's face fall the minute Oliver turned away from him.

_That's odd. _It was a surprise seeing Oliver at the same restaurant, as he hadn't even known the blonde had returned to Metropolis. But it was definitely out-of-character for him to dismiss him like that. And truth be told, it hurt.

"Is everything okay?"

Clark turned his attention back to his date for the evening. Bryan was handsome, nice and extremely intelligent. It had been a blind date, set up by Chloe, but it turned out quite well. Ever since he had broke up with Lana, realizing that her changing morals and his would just not work out, he had not dated. In fact, he had concentrated on turning his life around, enrolling in school.

And he had been accepted to Metropolis University as a journalism major.

His mother and Chloe were both proud of him but he knew that they were sick of him isolating himself. When Chloe found out he was bisexual, she decided to set him up with a guy she knew.

Which brought him to that moment. He had been reluctant in being set up but Bryan was great company. It was nice change.

What he wanted to know was why someone he had grown to consider a good friend had just acted like he didn't even recognize him.

Oliver's date for the evening returned and Clark was unsurprised to see another gorgeous women smiling at Oliver. The blonde was never without a date and they were all stunning. This one wasn't any exception.

"Clark?" At his date's voice, he turned back to Bryan and smiled warmly.

"See someone you know?" Bryan asked and Clark just shook his head.

"No . . . I thought I saw someone I knew . . . but it turned out they were someone else completely."

Bryan accepted that answer and Clark fell into easy conversation with him, pushing all thoughts of Oliver Queen out of his mind.

Oliver, who wasn't looking at Clark, but couldn't stop thinking about him. His date was talking but he wasn't really paying attention to her. Any interest he had in the voluptuous brunette in front of him had died the minute he saw Clark. He gave her a fake smile, the same one he always gave to the media and his board of directors when he was feeling particularly frustrated.

She fell for his act though, her smile widening and her blue eyes sparkling. And was it a coincidence that every woman he had dated was a brunette? More particularly, a brunette with blue eyes?

_Clark has green eyes. _Yes, he did but there were times, when he was lecturing Oliver on what was right and wrong that his eyes looked bluer than green. Still beautiful though. And how could he have ever believed he wasn't interested in Clark? He noticed all the small things, noticed details about Clark that he never bothered to pay attention to if it was anyone else.

_I'm such a fool. _Now he had lost out what he never knew he wanted.

How he managed to get through the evening without making an idiot of himself, he didn't know. Courtney was rather put off when he dropped her home and then declined her offer to stay the night but he just couldn't. He made up an excuse, which she bought, and took off.

Oliver went home to an empty penthouse and as he relaxed with a glass of scotch, he wondered what Clark was doing at the moment. Was he with that man?

Horrible images passed through his eyes at the idea of Clark kissing that man, of that man's hands on Clark's body. Oliver unconsciously clenched his fists and tears prickled at the back of his eyes.

_Why_had he been so stupid? How could he have been so blind? Clark was_everything_ . . . and now he was taken. Smiling at some handsome brunette like he never smiled at Oliver . . . and he looked _happy_.

Happy with someone that wasn't him. And that was just wrong. _Clark, I could make you so much happier . . . if you only knew. If I had only realized earlier. _

Would he have had a chance with Clark? If he had gotten his head out of his ass sooner, would he have had a shot with the younger man?

Or was it all just him being hopeful? Clark had never treated him as anything but a buddy. Granted when they met, he was dating Clark's best friend but even after the break-up, Clark had not once hinted that he was interested in men.

Unless he didn't tell him because he didn't want Oliver to get the wrong idea . . . or in his case, the right idea. A frown marred his handsome features . . . Clark had no interest in him. And if it had been a few hours ago, he wouldn't have cared.

But now? Now, it was the worst feeling in the entire world.

_Wait, Queen, when the hell did you become a quitter? Do you know for fact that Clark doesn't love you? Unless you hear from him, don't give up! _

It was true . . . Clark never showed any interest in him but Ollie hadn't even known Clark liked men until that night. Besides, Clark wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to tell him otherwise anyway. Why shouldn't he pursue the brunette?

Clark was bisexual, which meant being with him was a possibility.

_And that guy he was with? _Oliver snorted. Yeah, right. Like that guy could be _his_competition. They weren't married or anything. Bart had _just_said Clark was single so it obviously was not a serious relationship.

He was going to fight for Clark's heart . . . and if he had anything to say about it, he was going to win.

First he had to do some research . . . if he was going to win the war, he was going to fully prepared. Right now, it was late so he headed to bed, but first thing the following morning, he was going to get ready to work. He had a heart to win.

His first action upon waking up was to call Chloe. If anyone would have info on Clark, it was her.

Since the two of them had prior contact, he was already in possession of her phone number. Dialing eagerly, he waited and she picked up by the third ring.

"Sullivan."

"Chloe," he said pleasantly, "It's Oliver."

"Oliver!" she exclaimed, "Hi . . . this is a surprise."

"Yes, well, I'm back in Metropolis," he told her. "I'm here on some business and it seems I will be here for a bit."

"That's fantastic," Chloe responded. "Good to have you back."

Oliver chuckled. "It's good to be welcomed back. So how are you?"

"Not too bad," Chloe said, "And yourself?"

"Doing well," Oliver replied.

"I suppose you've already told Clark you're back," Chloe said cheerfully.

Oliver paused. "Actually . . . I haven't told him . . . officially."

"You haven't?" Chloe repeated, "Is there a reason that you're calling me first? And what do you mean officially?"

"He knows I've returned," Oliver said, swallowing hard. "I saw him last night . . . at La Belle Lune . . . this French restaurant."

"Oh, so you met up?" Chloe questioned.

"I was with a date," Oliver stated, "And so was he . . . I didn't feel comfortable approaching them."

"You saw him with Bryan then," Chloe noted. _Bryan . . . so that was his name. _A boring name . . . not at all as nice as Oliver. Clark and Oliver sounded so much better than Clark and Bryan.

"Bryan," Oliver echoed.

"Yes, I set them up," Chloe explained. _She_set his Clark up with Bryan? Well, at least he had someone who knew this guy so he could see what he was up against.

"I didn't realize Clark was into men," Oliver said casually.

"He's bi," Chloe said immediately and then hesitated. "Does that bother you?"

"Not at all," Oliver assured her. "I'm bi too . . . why would you think it bothers me?"

"You sound a little off," Chloe pointed out and then there was a pause. "Unless . . . the reason you sound off is not because you are bothered by Bryan . . ." She gasped, "Oliver Queen, are you jealous of him? Do you have feelings for Clark?"

Oliver smiled, despite himself. "You're a damn good reporter, Watchtower."

"You have feelings for Clark," Chloe breathed. "This is . . . this is amazing!"

"Is it?" Oliver quizzed.

"It is," Chloe confirmed. "And what you are going to do about it?"

"I'm trying to find out more information on Bryan," Oliver confessed. "That's really why I called you . . ."

"Well they're not serious," Chloe said. "Last night was their first date and Clark hasn't called me yet to tell me how it went."

_Oh God, what if he hasn't made it home yet? _

As if reading his thoughts, Chloe continued hastily, "I don't think he's still with Bryan . . . Clark's not that type of guy."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver agreed. Still, to think about Clark in that guy's arms made him want to hit something . . . or someone. Preferably Bryan.

"So, Chloe," he said, "You know Clark better than anyone . . . do you think I've got a shot?"

"You do," Chloe said encouragingly. "I have faith in you, Oliver."

"Thanks," he said. "Do me a favor . . . don't tell Clark about this conversation?"

"Mums the word," Chloe promised. "Good luck, Oliver."

"Thanks again," Oliver responded. Exchanging goodbyes, Oliver hung up, a little more pleased and even more confident than before.

Clark and Bryan weren't serious . . . it was just one date. He could deal with this. There was no real emotions yet.

And he was there to make sure the 'yet' never happened.

First, he would go see Clark . . . let him know in person that he was back. He knew that Clark knew but he deserved to hear from him personally. Not to mention that Oliver felt slightly guilty at how he had behaved the previous night.

Clark had been trying to be friendly and Oliver had pretended he hadn't existed. It was beneath him and he was ashamed for it.

His first stop was the farm and he was surprised to see that nobody was there. The house was locked and the loft where Clark normally resided was empty.

Picking up his cell phone, he found Clark's number and waited. But all he got was the answering machine. _Where is Clark? _

Stepping back into his car, he drove to the Talon, to take a quick break and get a cup of coffee. Then he would resume the Clark searching.

The Talon was not very crowded, as it was still early in the day, and he automatically scanned the people there. And he almost gasped aloud. Because sitting in one of the booths was Clark . . . with Bryan.

_So much for not being serious. _They had seen one another last night and were together yet again._ Unless they saw each other last night and have been together since._His heart broke at the thought.

Glancing over at the happy couple, his shoulders drooped. Clark was smiling at something Bryan was saying. _Clark must really like him. _

The discovery saddened him but he made his way to the counter and ordered a latte anyway. Maybe they wouldn't see him. That way, he could return to the penthouse and nurse his broken heart. After he moped for a while, he may plan another strategy but all he could see right now was Clark's smile directed at someone who wasn't him.

And Clark had been so unhappy for so long . . . the younger man had been through so much. Didn't he deserve a little happiness in his life? Could Oliver begrudge him happiness, even if it was with Bryan?

Ordering his coffee, he waited and tried to avoid looking at Bryan and Clark. It was for his sanity as well as Bryan's safety because he was certain if he started too long, he'd go and try to attack Clark's new boyfriend. _New boyfriend. _Did that ever leave a bitter taste in his mouth. When he got his coffee, which took far too long for his liking, he moved to leave. But unfortunately, the fates would not make his life that easy.

Clark saw him and apparently wasn't going to let him leave in peace either because he called out his name, getting everyone's attention.

"Oliver!"

Oliver froze and turned toward the sound. Clark was waving at him and everyone else was looking at him expectantly. _Sneaky bastard. _

Clark must've known that there was no way that he could just leave now without looking like a jerk. Plastering a smile on his face, he made his way to the couple.

"Hey Clark," he greeted him.

"Hi Oliver," Clark replied, watching him with a look in his eyes that Oliver couldn't place. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just getting a cup of coffee," Oliver said lightly, purposely remaining vague. "I didn't see you." His eyes shifted to Clark's companion. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Oliver, this is Bryan West," Clark introduced them. "Bryan, Oliver Queen." He saw a flicker of recognition in Bryan's midnight blue eyes and he couldn't help but be a little smug.

"It's a pleasure," Bryan said, sticking out his hand. Oliver took the offered hand and shook it, even though breaking it sounded like a lot more fun.

"Pleasure's all mine," Oliver responded politely.

"Want to join us?" Clark offered.

_And watch the two of you flirt? Count me out. _Under normal circumstances, he would've joined them, just so he could find ways to intimidate Bryan. But first, he was going to find out all about the other man. That way he would have the advantage the next time they met.

Realizing that Clark was expecting an answer, he gave him a fake smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am afraid I must decline," Oliver told him. "I have some matters to take care of." He nodded at Bryan. "It was nice meeting you." Turning back to Clark, he added, "Have a nice day, Clark."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and left the Talon, walking away from the man he loved. And drove at top speed back to his penthouse. Where he spent the rest of the day researching Bryan West.

If this man was going to be his competition, he was going to do a thorough background check. He had to make sure that he was worthy of Clark.

The information he found out displeased him greatly. Bryan West had nothing wrong with him. He was a junior at Metropolis University and came from a fairly affluent family. In high school, he was the well-liked, involved in student body government and was the star of the basketball team. The more information he found, the more frustrated Oliver got. No matter how deep he dug, Oliver was not able to produce results. This guy was genuine and Clark had found a good person to be with.

Now what was he going to do?

Oliver had no plans to give up . . . he couldn't. Because this wasn't any ordinary man or woman. It was Clark and Oliver was certain he would never feel like this about anyone again.

So he had to steal him from Bryan . . . he could do that. Too bad that the fates seemed to keep him constantly busy, giving him any time to breathe let alone make plots to win over Clark.

Days passed like hours and Oliver was tied up with business most of the time. As each day went by, he grew annoyed at his lack of progress on the Clark front.

He hated going into a situation unprepared so he didn't contact Clark during that time either. Oliver doubted that Clark would even notice.

Boy was he ever wrong.

Friday evening arrived and Oliver was just happy to have some time to finally relax. He hadn't had time to himself all week and now he was getting a break.

Hearing the elevator, he looked up and watched the gates open to reveal none other Clark Kent.

Clark, looking extremely annoyed and determined, stepped out.

"Hi Clark," he said.

"Oliver."

The reply was stiff and sounded nothing like the Clark he was used to.

Oliver frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"You tell me," Clark retorted.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about," Oliver said, his expression turning puzzled.

"Clearly everything is not okay, considering your behavior since you returned," Clark said, his tone icy.

"My behavior?" Oliver echoed, slightly annoyed with himself for his lack of communication skills but wholeheartedly confused at Clark's accusations.

"Yes," Clark said, "Oliver, I thought we were friends. I know most of our phone calls had to do with crime fighting but I do consider you a friend. And I thought you felt the same way."

"We are friends, Clark," Oliver protested. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"You certainly haven't been acting like a friend," Clark countered. "A_friend_does not ignore their friends in a restaurant. You saw me at that French restaurant and you pretended you didn't know me. Then, the next day at the Talon, you acted like we were acquaintances. Not to mention you haven't even called me all week! We spoke more when you were out of town."

"I'm a busy man, Clark," Oliver started to argue but he was abruptly cut off.

"Too busy to even call me and say 'hi, Clark, I'm back in Metropolis'?" Clark demanded. Oliver was taken aback . . . never had he seen Clark act like this before.

"That's what I thought," Clark continued. "I have no idea what is up with you, Oliver but I damn well would like to." He paused. "Is this about Bryan?"

"Bryan?" Oliver repeated.

"Yes, Bryan," Clark said. "That man I was with? You don't seem to like him much."

_Oh, God, he couldn't have figured out. _"I barely know the guy," Oliver pointed out. "How can I not like him?"

"Then why did you give me a fake smile?" Clark asked, his tone going from angry to hurt. Truth be told, Ollie preferred the anger because a hurt Clark was something he just couldn't bear.

Oliver tiled his head in confusion.

"You gave me a fake smile," Clark said again. "At the Talon . . . I know you, Ollie. That's the smile you give for the press and people you don't really like. That's not my smile."

Oliver couldn't stop his heart from fluttering at the idea of Clark knowing his smiles. _That's got to mean something, right? _

"And don't deny it," Clark warned. "You do have a special smile for me . . . I mean, you smile at the presses one way. Then there is the other smile you look at the team with . . . it's more like a parent amused with their children. And then there is my smile . . . I've never seen you smile at anyone the way you smile at me." He blushed. "And it made me feel special."

Oliver's heart was pounding in his chest. He could barely breathe let alone force his brain to form words.

"That's why this whole thing confuses me, Ollie," Clark said. "I mean, the only thing I could come up with is Bryan. I know my liking men must've come as a surprise but I never pictured you as a homophobe."

_No, Clark thinks I'm homophobic! _"Clark, I don't have a problem with you liking men," Oliver hastened to say, "Considering I'm bisexual myself, I can hardly judge you."

"Then what is it?" Clark persisted. "Tell me Ollie . . . why are you avoiding me? Why were you so rude to Bryan?"

_Bryan, it always comes back to him, doesn't it? _"I think I was perfectly polite," Oliver argued.

"You didn't even stick around," Clark went on, as if he hadn't even heard him. "It was a _Sunday_ . . . what on Earth could you have had to do?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your date," Oliver said, shrugging. "You know what they say . . . three's a crowd."

"But I _wanted_you there," Clark told him. "And Bryan would've liked to get to know you too." Oliver cringed but quickly regained his composure. Not before Clark saw his reaction though.

"I knew you didn't like Bryan," Clark declared. "I don't know what's wrong with you, Ollie but I'm tired of trying to figure out." He shook his head. "Bryan was extremely nice and I don't him to get the wrong impressions of my friends. Call me when you stop acting like such an asshole."

Clark then spun around and headed for the elevator again, Oliver feeling helpless to do anything but watch him walk away. As the doors shut, Oliver sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry Clark," he whispered, wishing he could say these words to the man he loved. "I don't hate Bryan . . . I just want to be him. I want you to smile at _me_ and laugh at _my_ jokes . . . I want you."

Standing up, he prepared to go get some rest when the elevator sounded again. Turning around, he was shocked to see Clark, who was striding toward him.

"Clark?" he asked, "I thought you left . . ."

But to his surprise, Clark just pulled Oliver into his arms and crushed his mouth on his.

He was taken aback but only for a moment, before he reciprocated the kiss with everything he had. Oliver wrapped his arms around Clark's neck as Clark's hands encircled Oliver's back, pulling him closer. The kiss grew passionate quickly and Oliver lost himself in Clark's embrace. _If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. _

Clark Kent was the best kisser he had ever had the pleasure of locking lips with and all his fantasies about when they would kiss didn't hold a candle to the moment he was experiencing.

Eventually, they had to separate, the desperate need for air pulling them apart. Oliver struggled to catch his breath, come down from the moment but one look into Clark's eyes and he was lost again.

The green eyes he had fallen in love with were dark with lust, and the intensity of his gaze was sending shivers up and down Oliver's spine.

"Bedroom," Clark practically growled and Oliver's eyes widened. Clark taking control was just hot and it was turning him on like never before. He knew he should resist but even he didn't have that much willpower.

Instead, he took Clark's hand and led him to his bedroom. Once they were there, Clark didn't waste any time in capturing Oliver's lips and Oliver reciprocated with equal fervor. Clothes fell to the floor and when they were both naked, Clark pulled them on the bed, Oliver falling on top of Clark.

Looking into the dazzling green eyes of the beautiful man beneath him, Oliver smiled.

"Clark," he said, "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life," Clark replied, with a smile.

With that confirmation, Oliver leaned down to kiss him again. And that ended the conversation for the night.

Hours later, Oliver rested in Clark's arms, his head on Clark's chest, exhausted but sated.

"That," Oliver said, nuzzling Clark's neck, "was amazing." He looked up at Clark, who was staring down at him. "You certainly took me by surprise. But I really had thought you left, you know."

"I was going to," Clark admitted. "And then I heard what you were saying."

"Forgot about the superhearing," Oliver noted.

"Yes, and I had to come back," Clark told him. "This is what I've wanted for so long, Ollie . . . I couldn't miss my chance."

"That's funny, because I thought I had lost mine," Oliver admitted. "To Bryan."

"Don't be silly," Clark said, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Bryan and I just went for one date . . . nothing even happened. The next day, when you saw us at the Talon, I was telling him we could only be friends. Nobody can compare to you, Ollie." Oliver's heart felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. He hadn't lost Clark after all and now, he was going to make sure Clark was his.

"I want to go on a date, Clark," Oliver said suddenly.

"Are you asking me out?" Clark questioned.

"Yeah, I am," Oliver said. "I know it's a little late, considering we're already in bed, but . . . will you go on a date with me? I don't want this to just be about sex . . . I'm in love with you and I want to be with you. I want to take you out somewhere nice . . . I want to hold your hand in public . . ."

He was cut off by Clark pressing his lips on Oliver's.

"I would love to go out on a date with you," Clark said, a happy grin on his face. "And I love you too." Oliver beamed at Clark's words and felt a thrill seeing Clark's expression. Clark was smiling . . . a true genuine smile . . . that was the smile that Oliver wanted to see from him and he got it.

Clark was his at last and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that was the way it would stay.


End file.
